


Love like you, revistited.

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Now all I need is for him to be happy, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Re-write, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Songfic, Stop Ishimaru abuse forever, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: They love each other, but neither will admit it. One has a reputation of being tough, of a hard exterior to uphold, the other, "too busy" to admit his feelings. They both think the other is better, one is even under the belief that the other one is perfect.Or:I mess up my favorite character's lifeThis story is getting a re-vamp! I'm going to fix some stuff I didn't like, and hopefully make this longer! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

*Mondo Oowada*

_"I always thought I might be bad, no I'm sure that it's true_

_'cause I think your so good, and I'm nothing like you."_

In detention, Mondo couldn't help but look at him. Every so often, the hall monitor would look up, survey the room for any disturbances, then go back to taking notes. The dedication, the precision of the boy's eyes...it was mesmerizing. The steely glint behind them, the way the shone when he figured some thing out...Mondo shook his head. No, don't think like that. Thinking like that..it was wrong. Mondo couldn't stop studing Ishimaru, however. Even when Leon flung a pencil at him, the biker gang leader never looked away from him. How can he do it? How could someone like him, suffer that much without letting that much show? He'd seen how people treat him, tease him, mock him. He stands against it all, seemingly never giving up. But there were those days, every so often, he'd come into the detention room and start crying, or banging his head on the table. Those days, Mondo just wanted to hold him. But that was stupid, right? He would never do that. He had carefully hidden his sexuality, and wasn't gonna throw all of that effort away on a whim. Still, a huge chunk of him liked the boy sitting at the desk ahead of him, his ruby eyes flicking back and forth across the page. Suddenly, Taka got out of seat.

" You are both free to go. I _hope_ you have learned your lesson this time."

Mondo walked out the door, and realized that Taka had never left. He waited there, causually leaning against the door. He heard crying, and Taka scream, the noise shaky and cracked, as if paired with sobbing, presumably at himself.

" This is why no one likes you! You ruin everything! How can you be so stupid! They hate you because YOU NEVER CHANGE! You will always be like this! You will never be great! He doesn't even like you, you imbecile!".

The outburst was followed by banging, then footsteps towards the door. Mondo almost fell into him when he opened the door, straightening himself up immeadatly after, acting as if he had just been passing by.

" Mondo!"

"Oh, sorry! You just sounded upset, so I decided-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Goodbye"

He walked away, his shoulders slumped, books in his arms. Mondo followed him for a bit, but Taka just went into his room. Mondo hoped he was ok. The concern he felt was...worrying. Why did it have to be him?


	2. Chapter 2

*Kiyotaka Ishimaru*

_"Look at you go, I just adore you, and I wish that I knew,_

_What makes you think I'm so special."_

He sat on the floor, crying. Today was a horrible day. The teasing still rung in his mind, their mocking words echoing. He tried to force the out, but the thought kept coming back, over and over, like a broken record. 

_Weirdo. Prude. Useless. Pussy. Suck-up. Fake. Loser. Fag._

These insults hurled at him, day in and day out. There was no escaping them, they always came back. Their mocking voices filled his head, until he wanted to hit it again to stop it. The his fingers lightly brushed a piece of paper laying next to him, so he picked it up. When he saw it, he immediately dropped it. Someone had lit his family photo on fire, stamped it out and slid it under his door, along with a note.

_Hey Freak, Hope you enjoy your photo. We fixed it up all nice and pretty for you._

They all hated him. He loved the academy, he loved the opportunity, and he loved how happy his parents were. The burned-up photo was of him and his parents on the first day of school here. His face was now burned out, leaving only the two beaming faces of his parents, so proud that their son was going somewhere great in life. He kicked at the the photo, sending it under a dresser, and got up. He went over to his bed, and laid down. He remembered how Mondo had waited by the door, and was worried about his outburst. He had given Taka so much praise, always been on his side. He could feel himself yearning for the biker, wanting him to speak to him just one more time. One of these days Kiyotaka will walk up to Mondo Oowada, and admit his feelings. Mondo had so much confidence, and so much honor. But wait, no. Wasn't that wrong? If you are a male, you can only like females. Isn't that the rule of nature? Isn't that the way it's meant to be? And anyways, Mondo would never return his feelings anyways. His eyes were tired from crying, and it was almost 10 o clock. Kiyotaka drifted off into a restless sleep, punctuated by a nightmare of being burned alive.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kiyotaka Ishimaru*

_"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything,_

_I could even learn how to love."_

__

He honestly look way more tired than usual, and Kirumi noticed. She had been helping Ishimaru for a while now, mostly because their political views lined up. She acted as a caretaker to the noirette, as sometimes he seemed to neglect his needs.Taka seemed distant, barely awake.

" Good morning, Kiyotaka. How are you?"

" Oh? I'm fine, thank you Kirumi. I'm just very tired."

" Would you like me to talk the Tsumiki to see if she has some sleep medication? I have noticed that you look very tired in the morning. Could that help?"

" Actually, yes. That sounds great. I've been having some disturbing thoughts plaguing my sleep, perhaps they will help."

"That seems to be prudent. Would you like me to get you them? "

"No, I will get them myself. Thank you very much for offering!"

"As you wish. Well, be sure to eat well and drink water throughout the day, and please get more sleep"

"I will try. farewell, Kirumi. Have a nice day."

"You as well." 

Kirumi walked off, and Ishimaru sighed. He wanted to sleep for the day, but he couldn't. He had work to do. He felt a little better until he walked past the clique know as the "Despair Gang". It was headed by Junko Enoshima, and her sister Mukuro. Their seemingly favorite past time was breaking down students, so that they felt despair, hence the name. Junko was sitting on a chair, sucking on a lollipop. She looked bored, as if she hadn't had fun in years, and was looking for new prey. She spotted some old stuff, but ol Taka always gave her a good time. After rolling the lollipop in her mouth a bit, she popped it out of her mouth and snickered. 

" Hey, look! It's the fake-o teacher's pet! Wow, he is strict. Look at that walk."

She pointed at his straight back, and rigid stance. It was truly because he was terrified, but he wouldn't, no, he couldn't show that. He looked at the floor and tried to ignore her. It didn't work.

" I think that he's gonna turn out like every Ishimaru. A failure. I mean, he's got no social skills. He doesn't even address the queen when she graces him with acknowledgements."

Junko's voice was thick with venom, paining Taka's heart. Tears started to leak out of his eyes, but he couldn't run away. Even in this situation, he couldn't break the rules. He began to cry, sobs racking his body.

" Oh, waa-waa. Is the widdle baby gonna cry until Mommy makes him feel better? News flash:She's not here. You can't cry your way out of everything. Mukuro, bring him here. I wanna see his pathetic little face."

Mukuro did as her sister said, dragging Ishimaru towards her. Her fingernails were like daggers, digging into Taka's skin despite his uniform. She leaned down and flicked his nose, which was running like crazy. Tsmugi chimed in.

"He doesn't look very hall monitor-y. He looks like a mess."

Junko just smiled at him. It reminded him of the Cheshire cat, no, the Queen of Hearts, cruel and Malicious.

"Let him go. We will probably see him later, anyway."

He started speed walking away as soon as Mukuro let go of him.He hated being near them, their scent of decay and death, of tears and sorrow.He turned a corner, going towards the dining hall. When he got there, and pushed open the door, he found there were already people there. Mondo and his two friends, Leon and Chihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it will start diverging from the original story, which, based on how the re-write turns out, I may delete. So, if you read "Love Like You", and are wondering why it's different, that's why.


	4. Chapter 4

*Mondo Oowada*

_"When I see the way you look,_

_Shaken by how long it took,_

_I could do about anything,_

_I could even learn how to love like you."_

Mondo was..well, suprised was an understatement. He was shocked. Not because Taka came into the room, it was how the other boy acted, skittery and nervous, like something was really wrong. Mondo had just been chatting with Chihiro and Leon About stuff, when Taka had entered, almost jumped when he realized there were people there, the apologized and left, with a terrified look in his eyes. Again, Mondo just wanted to hold him, ask him what's wrong, make him feel better. He tapped his fingers against the table, fighting against fantasies that threatened to engulf him. Like finally helping Taka after all this time, truly. Holding the smaller man in his arms, keeping him safe. Doing all the things men and women do in a relationship, take walks, talk to each other, live together...no. He still couldn't bring himself to admit he liked Taka. It was too much. Yet, he still slipped away into the sweet daydream, his personal, private paradise. He could forget-

"You ok, M? You kinda zoned off there."

Mondo shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just tired."

"Maybe you should get more sleep."

He looked over to Chihiro, who was busily typing at his laptop. Mondo noticed the faintest hint of a smirk on the tiny boy's face as he said that. Mondo slapped a hand against his head.

"Why didn't I think of that! Of course!"

All three started laughing, but Mondo broke off.

"I'll, uh, be right back. I think I forgot something."

Without waiting for an answer, he practically ran to his dorm room. He quickly grabbed a pencil, and a piece of paper. He started out a letter, but was desperately trying to hide his handwriting. He didn't even have to give Taka the letter, just get all of his feelings out. He hated the letter, but kept it anyways, tucking it in his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief, settling back in hs chair, before remembering hs friends still in the lunch room, grabbing a pencil to fuel his excuse later.


	5. Chapter 5

No, he did not just panic because Mondo was in the room. No, he did not just run to his room and slam the door behind him. And no, he did not feel anything beyond the platonic relationship he had with his fellow students towards Mondo.

"Oh god, I am a freak"

He sat down in his desk, shaking. He bit at the inner part of his mouth, trying to stem the tears he knew would come. He felt so damn _alone_ here. But he remebered when did he ever have someone to lean on at school, ever. But here it seemed worse, but what was he expecting? They were the top of society, what use would anyone have for him? Even with Kirumi there, he didn't really have a true friend. He just felt like a machine. And what kind of machine feels love? He shook his head, and got up. He desperately needed fresh air, he was starting to feel woozy. He walked out of his room, his book bag slung over his shoulder so he could just sit under a tree and work, and started down the hall way. He hadn't even reached the door when he stepped on a bit of paper. He picked it up to recycle it, he couldn't stand littering, but then he saw a name on it. _His_ name, to be exact. He shook his head again. What was it?

 _A love letter_ , his subconcious replied.

Don't be silly, who would it be from?

 _Mondo, of course_ He subconscious answered smugly

He shook his head, then walked to the door nearest to the dorms and pushed it open. It was fairly nice outside, a little cloudy but not raining. There was a slight breeze, but nothing threatening. He found his favorite place to study on days like this, a tree with it's roots tangled just right. It was like sitting in a chair made especially for you. He leaned his back against the trunk, taking a few deep breaths. His heart was pounding, but he didn't understand why. He gently unfolded the letter, and looked at the writing. It took his eyes about three seconds to find the name at the bottom, confirming his suspicions. It was from Mondo, or at least someone who wanted to trick him. No, it was definatly Mondo. He felt his heart speed up even more, and his hands get all sweaty. He brought his eyes back to the top of the page, and forced himself to read the note.

_Dear Taka,_

__

__

_I really hope you never read this. If you are, well I guess I'm hooped. I hope you don't mind me gushing about you for a few sentances. Like, you probably don't know this but your eyes are really expressive. They are like fucking rubies. I could stare at them for fuckin hours and never get tired of them. You just have that glow to you, like when you're here nothing's gonna go wrong. You are so strong-willed, and god do I think that's great. There are a few things you do that make me nervous, though. I can't stand to see you hurt yourself, or hear it, or whatever the fuck is going on. Look, as much as I want to sit here and write about everything you do, and how it makes me like you even more, I'm still worried. So, I guess if you're reading this stop by my dorm, please._

__

__

From,

__

__

_Mondo_

Taka's eyes began to water. Did he really care? Did he really notice? He checked his watch. Would be be in his dorm by now? Taka decided there is no harm in checking. He went back inside, and looked down the hall for the room with Mondo's name on it. He found it, then knocked, waiting.


End file.
